Advanced imaging techniques, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), have revolutionized diagnosis and treatment of various patient maladies. In particular, such techniques permit observation of internal structures, such as soft tissues, that were previously unidentifiable in traditional radiographic techniques (such as X-ray). As such, a wide variety of internal organs, tissues, connective tissue is now viewable along with the previously viewable bony structures. Using the MRI or other advanced imaging techniques (such as computer tomography, CT), physicians can readily diagnosis or exclude many conditions.